Odzyskiwanie
by Namicchi
Summary: HP/SS/LM, miniatura, komentarze mile widziane :


**Tytuł:** Odzyskiwanie

**Tytuł oryginału:** Replay

**Autor:** the_minx_17

**Tłumacz:** Nami

**Beta:** Pinavella

**Zgoda:** Czekam…

**Link do oryginału:** na profilu

**Pairing:** HP/LM/SS

**Raiting:** PG-13 (przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje)

**Kategoria:** miniatura, PWP?

**N/T:** Opowiadanie na czasie, przynajmniej dla mnie. Nigdy nie zostawiajcie młodszemu rodzeństwu laptopa na weekend, albo pożegnacie się z zawartością dysku. Proszę nie doszukiwać się głębszych treści, przetłumaczone dla rozluźnienia :)

~*~Odzyskiwanie~*~

- Wejdź – powiedział Snape, otwierając szerzej drzwi do swoich komnat. Jego twarz była zaczerwieniona i błyszczała lekko od potu. – Mieliśmy wieczorem większe zamieszanie w Wielkiej Sali, Lucjuszu. Przyjdę za moment z Harrym. – Obaj mężczyźni przeszli do małego pokoju służącego jako biblioteka i biuro jednocześnie. – W międzyczasie czuj się jak u siebie w domu.

Malfoy potrząsnął głową, kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za Mistrzem Eliksirów. Przechadzając się po pomieszczeniu, wymamrotał:

- Nigdy nie zrozumiem, dlaczego upierają się, żeby tutaj pozostać. – Nalał do szklanki zawartość jednej z butelek z alkoholem - Severus miał doskonały zmysł smaku, jeżeli chodziło o szkocką – i spojrzał przypadkowo na książki na półkach. Biorąc pod uwagę ilość mugolskich nowel zaśmiecających kolekcję oprawionych w skórę podręczników do Eliksirów i klasyków czarodziejskich – które, jak Lucjusz wiedział, należały do jego przyjaciela – obecność Harry'ego Pottera była oczywista.

Odwracając się w stronę kominka z trzaskającymi polanami, uwagę Malfoya przykuła maszyna stojąca na biurku.

- To – powiedział do pustego pokoju – musi być to urządzenie, o którym bredził Severus. – Podszedł do mebla z naczyniem w dłoni, mając zamiar zbadać jasne pudełko. – Jak się to nazywało? Kompuret… czy jakoś tak.

Obraz widniejący na ekranie monitora sprawił, że Lucjusz sapnął, a następnie zachichotał głośno.

- Severusie, ty stary psie. Byłeś zajęty zamieszaniem w Wielkiej Sali, jasne, dupku. Raczej pieprzeniem Harry'ego Pottera.* - Mężczyzna przechylił głowę na bok i przyjrzał się nieruchomemu obrazowi z innej strony. Słowo „Replay" widniało tuż obok najlepszej części klatki filmu, części, przedstawiającej penisa Snape'a wchodzącego w tyłek Wybrańca.

Czarodziej popatrzył na komputer, wysilając umysł, by przypomnieć sobie jak Mistrz Eliksirów obsługiwał tę przeklętą maszynę. Chciał… potrzebował… desperacko pragnął zobaczyć powtórkę. Był zdesperowany na tyle, aby wygłupić się przy tych guzikach i urządzeniach, mając nadzieją, że coś wreszcie sprawi, iż ta głupia rzecz odtworzy ponownie film. Nareszcie ruszył czymś dobrze i maleńka strzałka na ekranie poruszyła się, zakreślając na nim łuk.

Ponownie przejechał tym dziwnym kształtem po blacie, tym razem wolniej, dopóki strzałka nie znalazła się dokładnie na słowie „Replay". Lucjusz puścił urządzenie i natychmiast zaczął naciskać guziki – litery, liczby, enter, Shift - dopóki…

- Tak! –ucieszył się. Obraz zaczął się poruszać. Wszystkie słowa zniknęły z ekranu, zostawiając tyłek Pottera i członek Severusa w całej ich chwale.

Teraz, gdyby tylko był dźwięk…

**- **_**Głębiej, cholera**_** – wydyszał Harry. – **_**Chcę cię poczuć…**_

**Snape pchnął swoim penisem w Gryfona, sprawiając, że młodszy mężczyzna zawył z przyjemności.**

**- **_**Lepiej?**_

**- **_**Bogowie, tak. **_**– Głowa Pottera opadła na materac. – **_**Więcej.**_

…I…I…I…I…I…

- Severusie – zaczął mówić Harry, kiedy tylko jego kochanek wrócił z powrotem do ich komnaty – powiedz, że zamknęliśmy wszystkie pliki na komputerze.

Oczy Mistrza Eliksirów rozszerzyły się komicznie.

- Z tego co pamiętam, Harry, nie zajmowało to pierwszego miejsca na naszej liście priorytetów.

- Nie, wtedy nie – odparował Potter. Twarz Gryfona zaczerwieniła się na myśl o możliwości oglądania przez Lucjusza Malfoya, właśnie w tej chwili, skrawka jego życia z Severusem. – Jednakże to nie ja zostawiłem Malfoya w biurze, nie sprawdziwszy tego, prawda?

- Nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem – warknął Mistrz Eliksirów, ubierając się w pośpiechu. – Po prostu wrócę i sprawdzę.

- Ta, zrób to – odpowiedział Harry, zbierając swoje rzeczy, kiedy Snape sztywnym krokiem wyszedł z pokoju. – Jakbym ufał wam obu w takiej sytuacji.

- Lucjuszu, nie! – Usłyszawszy wrzask Severusa, Potter zaczął szybciej zarzucać na siebie rzeczy i popędził do biura z kompletnie rozpiętą koszulą.

Gdy Gryfon wszedł do pomieszczenia, Malfoy stał pod ścianą z płasko przyciśniętymi do niej plecami.

- Severus? – Złoty Chłopiec spojrzał zlękniony na swojego partnera, który ukrył twarz w dłoniach; jego długie włosy kołysały się, kiedy potrząsał głową.

- Wszystko przepadło, Harry – wyszeptał zza palców. – Każda jedna sekunda.

- Przepadło?

- Tak, cholera. Teraz nie jest czas… - Snape uciął swoją tyradę w połowie, zauważając złowieszczy błysk w oku kochanka. – Co?

- Lucjusz pomoże nam stworzyć nowe. – Harry wślizgnąwszy się pod ramię blond czarodzieja, przejechał palcem po widocznym dowodzie jego zainteresowania. – Prawda, panie Malfoy?

Malfoy był w stanie tylko odchrząknąć i kiwnąć głową, kiedy Potter złączył razem ich ręce i wyciągnął go z pokoju.

- Chodź, Severusie – krzyknął Wybraniec przez ramię. – Mam taką fantazję o dużych, złych Śmierciożercach, wspólnie maltretujących biednego Chłopca, Który Przeżył.

Wstawszy od biurka, by pójść śladem jęków swojego przyjaciela, Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Jutro powie Harry'emu o kopii zapasowej.

Fin.

* Nie przetłumaczalna gra słów: „Cockup in the Great Hall" i „cock up Harry Potter".


End file.
